edfandomcom-20200215-history
Smile for the Ed
"Smile for the Ed" is the 19th episode of Season 5 and the 121st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy gets a bad school photo due to Kevin. The Eds try to edit Eddy's bad looking school photo, so he can get the key to his brother's room. Plot It's school photo day and all the kids including the Eds are getting ready for their school photo. However Jimmy accidently gets the Kanker's smelly perfume on him as well as the fact he has the same clothes as Plank, breaking his heart. Eddy keeps checking his face on the back of Jonny's head and tells a curious Edd that he is practicing for his school photo because his mom had told him he will get his brother's old room if his photo is to her satisfactory. The Kankers get their photos taken first, followed by Sarah, then Rolf (who wears an old potato sack due to him thinking his soul will be stolen), then Nazz (who the Eds, Jonny and Kevin woo over), Jonny and finally Eddy. Eddy turns his head slowly, displaying a flag named GO MOM but just as the camera flashes Kevin says "Dork". During music class Eddy is worried and moans he can't give the photo to his mom as he won't get his brother's old room for sure now. Edd though tells Eddy he is a member of the photography club and will fix Eddy's problem later that day. Eddy gives Ed his photo and Ed while playing the saxophone accidently blows the photo to Kevin who shows it to Rolf and Nazz. Later that day dozens of photos are copyed and all the kids make fun of Eddy. Eddy tries to get rid of them but the kids are also wearing them including Lee Kanker who kisses him. Edd though pretends to threaten the kids with detention while impersonating the school principal. Eventually Eddy has another photo taken (complete with make-up thanks to Ed) but again Kevin ruins it by getting in the way. At the same time a locker stuffed with photos bursts open and Eddy is given the task of cleaning up the mess and also gets detention for impersonating the principal which of course he didn't do. Ed draws a poor picture of Eddy which Eddy decides to show to his mother and Edd can't believe Eddy will fool with his mother with that drawing. The episode ends with Ed giviing Edd make-up for his photo. Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': at the disheveled Jimmy and not noticing his stench "Wow Plank, you and Jimmy order clothes from the same catalog! How cool is that?" Jimmy crying: "I'm so generic!" runs off crying in stench ---- *'Edd': "Perpatuating our vanity, are we?" Eddy: "Per-practising for my school photo, Sockhead." ---- *'Ed': the snail festoon him with ooze "I'm so pretty! Oh so pretty!" ---- *'Jonny': he & Plank have had their photo taken "Whaddya' mean, you think you blinked?" ---- *'Eddy': "Quick, Ed! We gotta get rid of them, pronto!" Ed: "Pronto's my middle name! No wait, it's Horace!" ---- *'Ed': off his picture " Look, Double D, a picture of Eddy. See? He's getting the key to his brother's room and it's made of potato salad!" ---- *'Kevin': Eddy's photo around "Get a load of prune-face!" Rolf: "Rolf has seen prunier." ---- *'Edd:' the Principal "Good Afternoon, Students of Peach Creek Jr. High. This is your principal speaking with a very important… uhh… announcement. Very good, ahem. All copies of student Eddy's school photographs are to be returned to him immediately. Failure to comply will warrant detention for everyone for the rest of the semester. Thank you." Kevin: "Bummer." Eddy: "You heard the man!" Edd: ''out about the impersonation'' "Did I just do that? I did, didn't I? I just impersonated the Principal! Made false declarations in his name! Oh, what have I done?" ---- *'Edd': "Ready on 3. 1, 2.." butts in to ruin Eddy's replacement photo Kevin: "3! Oops, forgot one." Eddy: "He did it again, Double D!" ---- *'Eddy': "Talk about adding insects to injury. Two hours of stinking cleanup, plus, a week's worth of detention for impersonating the Principal. I don't even remember doing that!" ---- *'Ed:' "Makeup!" Eddy into a chalkboard with an eraser Edd: '"How very helpful, Ed." ---- *'Rolf: a potato sack over his head "Rolf is ready to have his soul pilfered from his very eyes, yes?" ---- *'Lee:' kissing Eddy with his school picture as a mask on her face Mwah! Stop kissing yourself! Mwah! Stop kissing yourself! Mwah! Stop kissing yourself! ---- *'Lee:' cameraman "Make sure you get my good side BOZO!" Marie: "Guess that rules out her face then!" then attacked by Lee Trivia/Goofs *We learn in this episode that Ed's middle name is Horace. **Also Edd and Eddy's were revelead as Skipper (Eddy) and Marion (Edd) in the earlier episode "Your Ed Here". *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *Edd complains that the outlines on Ed's drawing were squiggly yet ironically everybody's outlines, on the show, are all squiggly. This is a reference to the fact that the characters outlines pulse and vibrate. *See the keyring being held up by Eddy's mom? It's labeled 'El Hombre' which is one of Eds creator's Danny Antonucci's nicknames. Please don't go spreading the rumor that Danny's Eddy's Brother though. *In this episode, we get two glimpses of the adults in the show, however it only turns out to be the photographer's hand and Eddy's mom's arm. *When Kevin said "dork" to Eddy, the latter looks all sleepy and sick in the photo, but if Kevin did that then Eddy should be looking at the right angrily at Kevin for calling him that. *Kevin would have definitely got a detention or at least a punishment from the adults who work at Peach Creek Jr. High for calling Eddy a "dork" during his school photo shoot, but he was not shown being punished for it despite this being against the rules. *In this episode, we also see that most of the kids play in the school's band. The kids and what instruments they play are listed as follows: **'Ed': Saxophone **'Edd': Xylophone **'Eddy': Triangle **'Nazz': Violin **'Rolf': Bagpipes **'Kevin': Drums **'Jonny': Sousaphone (portable tuba) **'Plank': Banjo *In one scene, Eddy shouts to Ed (who happens to be playing the saxophone) "Hey Charlie "the Bird Brain" Parker!". Charlie "Bird" Parker was considered to be one of the greatest jazz musicians of the twentieth century. * This is the only episode to not be directed by Danny Antonucci; it is directed by Scott Underwood instead. * No scams were seen in this episode. * Eddy's Mom's arm seems to be hairy which is rather inaccurate as this makes her resemble a man. * This is the third time Ed plays an instrument, his first one being a violin ("Pain in the Ed") and the second one being a flute ("Who's Minding the Ed?"). *In the episode "Pain in the Ed", Eddy claims that if he played an instrument he'd play something manly like a kazoo, but in this episode he plays the triangle. How manly is that? *This is the third time Edd plays an instrument (third instrument at least). The first is the pedal steel guitar and the second one being the bongo drums (as seen in "Boys Will Be Eds"). *This is the second time Nazz plays an instrument. The first was the tuba in the episode "Hands Across Ed". *This is the third time Rolf plays an instrument, his first was an accordion and the second being a concertina. *This is the second time Plank plays an instrument. The first one was the pan pipes shown in "''Tween a Rock and an Ed Place''". *Each of the characters in the school band does not play relatively well (except Jimmy, Sarah, and the Kankers, who are not in the school band). *Jimmy and Marie were the only characters that did not take a picture due to the fact the Kankers were fighting over a perfume and soaked Jimmy with it. Another reason why Jimmy didn't take the photo was because him and Plank ordered clothes from the same catalog, resulting it in Jimmy saying "I'm so generic" and running off, crying. Also Marie, but it's because she insulted Lee during her photo shoot. *This is the second appearance of the Snail. However, this may be a different snail due to the fact that Ed might have eaten the previous one shown in "Ed or Tails". *This is the first time we see an authority figure that works in the school (in this case, the photographer), but only his hands appeared. *This is possibly the second time Lee ever reveals her eye. *Everyone got Eddy in trouble in this episode. Here are the reasons: #Kevin: messed up Eddy's photo, copied it, ruining Eddy's photo retake. #Edd: impersonated the principal. #Ed: aided Edd's plan of impersonating the principal. #Everyone else: used Eddy's picture to make fun of him. *Nazz, Sarah, Rolf, and Jonny were the only characters who were shown getting their picture taken successfully without any interruptions. *When Rolf gets his picture taken, the bag on his head, because of crudly drawn eyes (with one being crossed-eyed) resembles the AKA Cartoon logo. It can be considered one where the logo is actually used. Gallery Head over Heels.png|The boys (except Jimmy and Rolf) head over heels for Nazz. File:Rhe_mask.jpg|Rolf with a bag on his head. File:School_Photographer.png|The school photographer's hand and arm as seen in this episode. Smile For the Ed 0001.jpg|Eddy's messed up school photo File:Ed with saxophone.jpg|Ed (poorly) playing the saxophone. File:Eddy's mom.jpg|Eddy's Mom NDVD_005.JPG|Eddy after his school photo is messed up by Kevin. May.jpg|Bad photo-taking posture 20100928123853!Nazz.jpg|Nazz getting her picture taken. NDVD 044.JPG|Jonny and Plank getting their picture taken. School Photo Preparation.png|Preparation of the school photo. SFTE lee eye.jpg|Lee showing off her eye. Marie makin a face.jpg|Lee chasing her sisters. Video VgufYH9c2hc Category:Episodes Category:Season 5